


Who's Steely Now?

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: They were on their way to San Francisco at the end of the episode. A 100-word add-on to "Springtime for Steele." (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Who's Steely Now?

WHO'S STEELEY NOW?

By: xffan_2000

Summary: They were on their way to San Francisco at the end of the episode. A 100-word add-on to "Springtime for Steele."

++++++++++

The crowd at Marty's dwindled, leaving only Remington and Laura at a secluded table.

She lazily swirled the last of her wine in her glass. "This was wonderful."

"Much better than sitting through Rocky's concert," he agreed.

She took his hand. "I'm glad you suggested coming up here."

"I'm delighted you joined me." He kissed the back of her hand. "But I suppose it's time we got back."

Laura said, "Tomorrow _is_ Sunday."

"True."

"Perhaps we could take the day, see some sights."

"Spend the night," he supplied.

He kissed her and she sighed, "Who's sorry now?"

"Certainly not me."

END


End file.
